Dragon Ball UA: A thank you from Love!
by ltj056
Summary: 17 has been invited to a feast by Helles as thanks for reviving the universes! What can happen? Find out!


**Hey everyone! I'm back and this time it's a 17 family and U2 story. This idea was not actually mine, but it was suggested to me by Darkpit05. (I'm assuming he's a fan of the Kid Icarus series.)**

 **I should explain my standing on suggestions and request now and get it out of the way. I don't do something because someone ask me to. If someone says they think I should write something, I usually think it over and come to the conclusion on whether or not I should write it. The only time I really get request is on Multiverse Romance. A lot of those request chapters are more than likely gonna be crapposts.**

 **As for when someone wants to help out on my stories, I welcome it. But, you have to prove to me you are reliable.**

 **Alright enough chit chat. Let's go!**

17 was sitting in a chair at a white, round table with Dobu across from him. He was drinking water out of a bottle and Dobu was drinking a canned drink with the word 'Hetap' on the side. Sebutin gave a worried look at him, "Are you sure that the kids will be alright with the operator?" 

**-Operation Room-**

Ryouga was chasing Sebutin and Marisa around the operation table, much to the captain's annoyance, "Will you kids quiet down?!" 

**-17 and Dobu-**

17 and Dobu were drinking their respective drinks, then a bright light appeared next to them. 17 dashed in front of Dobu and rose a shield as the light died down, revealing a dark haired man and a blond woman woman. They both wore white baggy pants, an egyptian head cloths, and collars. They both bowed, "Greetings, Android 17, we are servants of Lady Helles and we are here to inform you that she is throwing you a Loving Feast of Gratitude!" 

17 rose his eyebrow, "Loving Feast of Gratitude?"

The woman rose up, "Yes. A means to thank you for resurrecting our universes."

17 waved his hand, "Tell her I am not interested-" 

Dobu pulled him back and whispered into his ear, "What are you saying?!"

"That we're not going."

"C'mon, honey, it'll be fun." 

17 scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "Alright."

Dobu smiled and ran back towards the servants, "How long will we be there?"

The male servant spoke up, "About two days."

Dobu smirked, "Perfect! Pack your things and get the kids!"

17 smiled and walked down stairs.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

17 walked up to the servants and Dobu with a large backpack, holding Marisa and 7's hands and had Ryouga on his shoulders, "Alright. We're ready to go."

The servants smiled, "Beautiful!" 

Sebutin turned to 17 with a disturbed look, "They're scary." 

"The others weren't so much."

A bright light consumed them and they were suddenly in a large glass cube in a yellow rift. Marisa ran over to the side and gazed in awe, "It's so pretty!"

Dobu walked up to the side and smiled, "It's amazing." 

The female servant chuckled, "Of course. Lady Helles made these cubes to make the travel quick and beautiful."

Ryoga and Sebutin ran over to the side and started to stargaze, "Awesome."

17 was approached by the female servant, "It has been sometime since you interacted with the other warriors."

The Park Ranger kept a nonchalant look on his face, "Wasn't interested in keeping up with all of that. I just wanted to take a cruise and spend time with my family."

The servant smiled brightly, "I trust that you and your family will be amazed by the beauty of U2. In fact, your family already is."

17 waved his hand, "I'm just looking forward to getting back."

The servant sighed and walked back to where the male servant was. The cube stopped showing the glowing colors and they saw a multicolored planet, "We have arrived to Lady Helles's capital planet."

With the exception of 17, all those aboard stared at the planet with awe and watched as the cube started to descend down towards the planet. A large sphinx with Helles's face appears, surrounded by gardens and buildings. 17's family appeared weird out, 17 was indifferent, and the servants appeared enthusiastic, "We welcome you to the Palace of Helles!"

They were more dumbfounded than anything as the cube landed, opened its doors, and were practically pushed out by the servants. They looked around and saw the numerous shops and people gathered around. Ryoga put his hands on his hips, "You'd think a god wouldn't have so many people around where she lives."

The male servant chuckled, "Madam Helles is a very welcoming mistress. Her social status with the universe welcomes many visitors."

The female servant jumped in front of them, "We shouldn't keep Lord Helles waiting."

17 glanced to the side, "Agreed."

Dobu glared at him and they all started to walk towards the sphinx. They kept walking, until they saw Sanka and Brianne greeting people outside of it. 17 kept his casual expression, "These two."

Marisa eyed them with awe, "They're so pretty!"

Dobu was sorta deadpan, "I don't really like idol girls."

Brianne saw them and flew towards them with a smile, "17!"

She stopped in front of them, "It's so good to see you."

17 smirked and laughed, "No long love speech."

Brianne huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I'll give you one later." 

Before Dobu could threaten to tear Brianne's arms off, Sanka landed next to her, "You guys are here already?"

The female servant bowed, "We went to him post hast to meet Madam Helles's expectation."

Sanka smiled at her, "And I'm sure she'll find it beautiful."

17 and Dobu noticed that Brianne looked a little upset. 17 decided not to question it, but Dobu raised her voice, "Are you okay?"

Brianne waved her hands with her eyes shut and sputtered, "Yes, I'm doing beautifully and lovely! Let us get going!"

Brianne, Sanka, the servants, and the children started to walk into a large door that went into the sphinx. Dobu grabbed 17's arm, "There's something wrong with her."

17 looked nonchalant, "It's not our concern." 

"Aren't you two friends?" 

"Not really. She's mostly friends with Goku, 18, and Krillin."

Dobu gave him a dead expression, "Still, you should care enough to talk to her." 

Sebutin shouted out, "Mom, Dad, come on!"

17 and Dobu started to walk towards the entrance, "We're not done with this discussion."

17 rolled his eyes away from her. 

**-Five Minutes Later-**

They all arrived in a golden throne room with brick pillars, heart shaped windows of multiple colors, and Helles sitting on a heart shaped, golden throne with pink cushions. Helles smiled brightly upon seeing 17, "17. If you do not recall, you've beautifully saved the universes from erasure. In doing such, you've earned the honor of having a Loving Feast of Gratitude!"

17 remained nonchalant, "I mostly came because I knew if I refused, you would have harassed me."

Helles looked somewhat upset about that, "Regardless, the festivities will start tomorrow and will end the the after, the day after it begins. Until then, enjoy staying in our lovely temple!" 

17 turned to Dobu and the children, "Stay safe." 

As 17 started to walk off, Sanka walked up to them, "If you guys want, I can show you around." 

Dobu winked, "Sounds lovely."

Sanka smirked, "I like you." 

Sanka pointed towards a gate with view of some flowers, "Our first stop will be the main garden."

Brianne shouted out to them, "I'll catch up with you when I can!"

They started to walk into the doorway and saw the garden. There was a statue of a man kneeling with an oval and a sideways A on top of it. There was a spiral around the statue made of red roses and hearts made of flowers of various colors. Marisa started to run around them and smell them, "These flowers smell funny."

Sebutin and Ryoga were staring at their sister with twitching faces, "Sis, you don't just smell flowers from other universes."

Sanka laughed a little bit, "She'll be fine. Worst that would happen is that she tries to give one of you a kiss."

Both of them shievered at that and Dobu looked to their host, "What do you mean by that?"

"Some of the flowers have that effect."

Dobu looked confused, "What?"

Before anything else could happen, Brianne came out, "Sorry about that. I had some things to attend to."

Sebutin and Ryouga were running around the garden, "We are faster than love!"

Dobu turned towards them, "Kids, don't run around a god's garden!" 

Brianne laughed, "It's alright. What matters is that they are experiencing the love of U2."

"They will match love's speed and rule U2!" A voice screamed from the rooftop.

They all turned and saw 17, however he was wearing a dark cape, mask, and devil horns, "I have come to vanquish the love of U2!" 

Dobu was twitching, but had an off smile, "The hell, 17?"

Brianne smirked, then rose her hand up and put on a serious face, "Vile 17, The Love Breaker! I, Brianne De Chateau, will beat you and secure love!"

Brianne glowed pink, "Bri-Bri-Bri-Brianne!" 

Brianne grew her butterfly wings and her clothing grew hearts, "Behold the love of Amai Suteki!"

17 pointed to her in an over dramatic fashion, "I will reign supreme!" 

The two dashed towards each other and started to throw punches. 17 was keeping pace, but Amai was overpowering him and landed a kick to his stomach. 17 was pushed back, but stopped himself and smirked, "Is that your best? I have seen gnats that hit harder than that!" 

Amai was surrounded by hearts, "Grand Love Storm!"

The hearts started to rain down on 17, who raised his barrier, but the hearts broke it and an explosion occurred. 17 emerged from the explosion, his clothes burnt, then started to laugh again, "My power is far beyond anything you can muster!"

17's hands started to glow green and formed green disk, "Energy Cutter!"

The park ranger threw the disks at her, but she dodged them by flying higher into the air, "It will take much more than simple disk to best the champion of love!"

Sebutin and Ryouga fired energy blasts at her back, but she raised a heart shaped energy field that stopped them, "Attacking from behind? You vile villains!"

17 laughed loudly, "You think we would play by your rules!"

Ryouga started to chuckle, "We will defeat your love and rule!" 

Sebutin looked off, "I was mostly just gonna watch, but he wanted in."

Ryouga tilted his head and whispered, "Whoosie."

Sebutin grunted and Amai fired two heart shaped blast at them. They were both knocked back, but were otherwise unharmed. 17 and Amai started to throw punches at each other, "You may have vanquished my minions, but you will never succeed in defeating me!"

Dobu flew up to the boys, "Why did you do that?!" 

Sebutin pointed at Ryouga, "It was all his idea!"

Ryouga gave Sebutin a death glance. 17 formed a barrier around Amia and laughed again, "You will never escape this technique! Barrier Destruction!"

The barrier glowed brightly and a massive explosion occurred, causing a massive wind that was pushing everyone back. 17 eyed the smoke cloud, "I must have took things a little too far for her." 

A pink light started to glow from the smoke and erupt into a blinding pink sphere, "Ha! It would take much more than a simple explosion to best a champion of love!"

Amai's sphere was surrounded by a pink, heart filled background, "Love's Final Strike!"

The sphere moved towards 17 with intense speed, revealing Brianne from it and trapping 17 in it. Amai turned around as the attack continued with the heart filled background and held her hands in position of a heart. If you looked through the hands, you would see the sphere, "This is the end!"

The sphere formed a star shaped light and blew up. The explosion pushing everyone except Amai back and 17 landed on the ground with such intensity, it caused dust and debris to fly everywhere. Dobu ran over to the large crater and saw 17 on the ground with his cloths scorched, "Lapis!"

She jumped down to him and picked him up, "Talk to me!"

17's eyes shot open and started to moan in an over the top fashion "Oh! Woah be me! Bested by the love of U2!" 

Amai descened in front of them, "Vile 17, I have cured your loveless soul and now you can feel love for this woman!"

17 wrapped his arms around Dobu, "Indeed."

Dobu grumbled and dropped 17 on the ground. Amai powered down to Brianne and spun around, "With the grace and power of love-" 

Brianne stopped and raised her hands in the air, "-I am victorious!"

The children flew down to where 17 was and ran to his side, "Are you okay?"

17 stood up and stared at Doub, "I'm fine." 

"Hmph-hmm!"

They all turned to the entrance and saw Helles and Sour standing there. The former was tapping her foot, "While the display of power was beautiful, it is absolutely disheartening to see such a beautiful garden in shambles." 

Everyone could hear that she was trying to not go into a screaming fit, fortunately Sour raised his staff into the air. The garden was completely repaired and 17's clothing was restored. Helles stared them all down, "Now, may someone be lovely enough to explain what happened?"

17 stared at her with a stern gaze, "It was me"

Helles grumbled and gritted her teeth. 17 didn't change his face, "Is there a problem?"

Helles's face strangely turned to a smile with her eyes shut, "Of course not. Now please, let Sour escort you all to your rooms."

Sour stepped in front of them, "I will escort you.

He started to walk into the building and the others followed him. Helles rubbed her temples, "It's just two days Helles. To lose patience in that time span would be hideous." 

**-Five Minutes Later-**

17 and Dobu were in a golden room with a silver heart shaped bed, table, and chandelier. Dobu was laying on the bed, reading a biology book, and 17 was laying down, "I'll give them credit where it's due. They know how to make a bed."

Dobu turned to him, "I know and to think they even gave have a second room for the kids."

17 started to snore and Dobu laughed, "Always the one to fall asleep when his wife's talking." 

**-Ryouga, Marisa, and Sebutin-**

Sebutin was reading a book, Marisa was wearing one of the head dresses Helles's servants wore, and Ryoga was playing on a handheld console. Sebutin yawned and put his book away, "Night."

Ryouga and Marisa saw their brother fall asleep and chuckled evilly.

 **And that's that!**

 **This is gonna be a three part story. Thought I would do something new.**

 **The next chapter of the recruitment story should be out much sooner than the last few chapters. U2's fighters are more acquainted, so it'll be easier.**

 **Working on the next chapter of the Tournament of Power now. Don't know when it will be done though.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
